


Left Behind

by tumblrbro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Blindness, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Fluff everywhere, I Love You, I hope you like it, I'm forever alone, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Shameless Smut, Woooo~, enjoy, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblrbro/pseuds/tumblrbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have stopped the apocolypse, with the help of Castiel, Gabriel, and other angels, who chose to help the Winchester brothers to stop the chaos. The world is calm, and all demons are back in Hell; as they should be. But Dean and Sam are still on the road, hunting everyday creatures of the Supernatural world. Dean knows he has feelings for Cas.... He admitted them to Castiel before they stopped the End. But now that the world is safe, Dean is running from Castiel, for fear that it'll only cause him heartbreak. He knows Castiel is only an angel in a vessel, He can't feel. Little does he know that God gave all angels who chose to stay on earth the emotions of a human. Will Dean continue to run from him, or will he stop and realize that he needs Castiel with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Can't Forget Him**

***Dean***

  
**  
**_"Cas... If we don't make it through this... I want you to know that I appreciate you always being there for me. I know I'm not the best person to be arond all the time." Dean looked at the fallen angel, leaning against the hood of his beloved '67 Impala. It was dark, Sam already asleep in the motel room they'd stopped at for the night. They'd escaped the grasp of Lucifer once again earlier that day. Dean had come out of the motel room for some fresh air. Castiel appeared before him and sat himself next to Dean on the hood of the Implala._  


_""It's my Job, Dean. I would do anything to protect you... And Sam." Castiel replied. He looked at Dean, who quickly looked down, embarrased to be caught saring at the beautiful angel._

_"There's something else I need to tell you..." Dean looked at Cas. He kept eye contact, entranced with Castiel's deep blue eyes. "Cas...If we don't make it out of this... We can't hold off the damn apocolypse forever," Dean chuckled. "I need you to know that...Despite how freakish and weird it is for me, I have these feelings for you. Everytime I see you, I get all warm inside, and I feel relief and happiness. I don't know what the hell it is, or if something is wrong with me, but if it's wrong...then I sure as hell don't want to be right." He rushed. He broke the intense gaze of Castiel, and looked away. His stomach twisted in knots. He was afraid of what he might think._

_"Dean. I don't really have emotions, but the vessel still has them, so I can some what feel everything, just a bit duller. But lately the senses have been getting stronger. Especially...Nervous. And happiness...The feel of needing to protect you. I, too, have felt those feelings when i'm around you. I don't know what it means either, but I have the strangest urges around you." Castiel blushed slightly as Dean glanced at him._

_"Like what urges?" Deana asked. He felt lighter, having gotten it off his chest, and even lighter knowing Castiel had the same feelings. Dean scooted closer to Castiel, there thighs barely brushing._

_"Like I've watched on Television...I believe they call it..Kissing." Castiel smiled slightly, thankful for the darkness so Dean could hardly make out his blush. Dean looked at Castiel, swallowed once, and bit his full red bottom lip. He leaned in, ever so slowly, and watched as Castiel slid his eyes closed. He smirked the tiniest smirk, before pressing his lips to Cas's. They were surprisingly soft and warm, just like he'd forbiddenly imagined a thousand times before. Dean felt his stomach flip, as he slid one hand onto the sweet angel's neck, savoring the feel of his soft skin, his hand brushing the stubble he'd always found extremely sexy. Castiel placed his hand on the wrist of the hand on his neck. After they pulled away from the sweet soft kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. It felt so wrong, but at the same time, so, so right...._

"Dean, watch out!" Same shouted, slapping Dean's arm. Dean snapped to attention, and swerved onto the right side of the road, just in time to miss the truck passing by.  Dean blinked and mentally punched himself for not focusing. "Sorry about that. I'm just tired." He faked a yawn, which made him really yawn. "Why don't we stop for the night then? There's a motel up the street." Same said, and pointed to a motel about half a mile up the road. Dean only nodded, and cleared his mind. He kept thinking about that night. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He remembered every detail of it. From Castiel's skin and stubble, to his lips, to his exact words. But he couldn't do it, no matter how much he longed for his Cas. It could never work. Cas was an angel. He was perfect... And Dean was just another hunter. Nothing special. Cas would probably realize that he didn't want Dean, and just go find someone better. Dean couldn't take the chance. He'd been through too much shit already, he didn't need to add heart break to the list.

He pulled up to the shabby but clean motel, and shut off the engine, everything lapsing into silence. He didn't wait for Sam, he got out and went and paid for the room. Once he had the key, he went back to Sam and opened the door to the room. He glanced around the room and took in the two full size beds, the usul tv, desk, and bathroom. Sam came in after him and layed back on the bed. They'd already eaten at a diner about an hour ago.

"Alright. Get some sleep, We'll head out in the morning." Dean said, and took the bed closest to the window. He layed on his side, and Sam turned to light off, everything going black. Dean, hestitantly took a pillow and held it close to him. He wished so much for it to be Cas but he knew it couldn't be. He'd made his choice when he fleed with Sam after the gates of Hell was shut forever, every demon and Lucifer trapped inside. cas attempted to follow him, but thought against it. He wanted to give Dean time and space, no matter how much his heart yearned for him.

Dean closed his eyes and replayed the kiss in his head. He didn't know why, it just tortured him. It also made him happy...and wanted. But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. At least not right now. Right now, he needed to focus. There was still a world full of all things supernatural that he needed to take care of before he could even think of what he wanted. If he stopped now, he didn't know if he'd ever start again.

One thing is for sure. Dean couldn't get him out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting Buddies

*Castiel and Gabriel*

 

Castiel looked over the lake. It reminded him of when he entered Dean's dream, Dean sitting on the dock and fishing. He'd thought it was peculiar at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he found it soothing. His only wish now was to be with Dean again, even if it was only as friends. He felt alone when he wasn't with him. But he knew Dean was running from him for a reason. He knew. It honstly hurt him. Did Dean really think he was going to hurt him? That would be the last thing Castiel would ever want to do. He just needed to be with him...

"Oh look, a lovely lake view. I think you need a sweetheart though to make it complete." Castiel whipped around to find his brother, Gabriel. His eyes widened. "Gabriel! I thought Lucifer-" Castiel was speechless. "Ganked me? Well yeah, he did. But Father and Lucifer came to a little agreement. And so, all the angels killed in the process of this whole shindig was revived." Gabriel smirked, but you could see the relief and happiness in his eyes. "So, where's the darlin' Winchesters? I thought you guys would be inseperable right now, seeing that you have the hots for Dean." Gabriel chuckled, resulting in Castiel's cheeks to flame. "Obviously it isn't like that. Dean and Sam are back to hunting." Castiel said, trying to hide the emotions in his voice. His brother stood beside him, gazing over the lake. "Well then, we'll have to go find them." Gabriel said lightly. Castiel glanced at him. "We can't do that. Besides...Dean made it clear that he didn't want me to be there." Cas mumbled. Gabriel looked at the cracked angel, knowing how he felt. Gabriel never said anything to anyone. He had a soft spot for Sam. He always had, ever since he'd trapped the Winchester brothers in his 'TV'. "Cas... You know how stubborn Dean is. We need to find him..and Sam. Wrether he wants to admitt it or not, he's scared. He's never felt like this before, and he's running because he doesn't want to face it. But I know..that once he faces it, he'll be happy. You just have to trust me, okay?" Gabriel spoke with seriousness in his voice. As much as he didn't want to admitt it, he didn't like seeing his brother like this. Castiel nodded, looking at the sky. He hoped Gabriel was right. He wanted to be the one to make Dean happy. He spread his wings, as did Gabriel, and they flew through the air, heading towards their unknown futures.

*Dean*

"Sammy, it has to be a gen. There's no other explantion." Dean said, trying to keep calm. Sam ran his hands through his hair, leaning back in the motel room chair. "Dean, it just doesn't add up. Why would a gen let them go? They don't ever let them go! They keep them until they are dead, and then go and find new bloodbanks. There's something weird about it." Sam strained. They'd been studying a new case, where the victom, a woman in her early 20's, told the police that'd she'd been in a perfect world of her own, only to wake up in an ally, almost completely dehydrated. Everyone else thought she was just on drugs, but the Winchesters knew better than that. "Maybe we should talk to the victom again." Dean suggested. Sam chuckled. "Are you sure your not just trying to get laid? It has been a while, I don' blame you." Sam grinned. Dean looked at the floor, smiling slightly. The thing that made him smile was that when Sam mentioned it, his mind immeadiatly went to Cas. "Actually, no, it's far fom it." Dean said honestly. "Alright." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm gonna run down to the diner, you want anything?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't had a burger in a while." Dean and Sam whipped around, finding Cas and Gabriel in the corner of the motel room by the door. Dean swallowed, his eyes quickly scanning down Cas's body. His heart sped up, hopeful. He shook it off and smirked to hide it. "You know, you can knock right?" Dean replied nonchalantly. "Yeah, but it just isn't as fun as seeing the surprise on someone's face." Gabriel said, glancing at Sam, who glanced away. Dean went and slipped on his beat up old leather jacket over his black v neck, which accented his built body perfectly. Cas almost couldn't stop himself from imagining those strong arms around him. Sam stood, and stretched, sectretly to Gabriel's delight. Finally, Dean looked at Cas, their eyes meeting for the first time since the kiss. Dean's face softened, Cas's eyes melting him to his core. They completely forgot about Sam and Gabriel. "Cas." Dean let his name roll off his tongue. "Dean." Cas said, smooth and warm. Dean got chills from just one word. His name. Gabriel cleared his throat, smirking. "Get a room guys. We are at a motel after all." He said. Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing. Dean broke the gaze, flushed. "Lets go to the diner guys." Dean grabbed his wallet and car keys and went to the door, brushing against Cas. He had to close his eyes, and focus everything in his mind on something other than kicking Sam and Gabriel out and taking the beautiful angel before him for his own.  The moment only lasted for a second, but it felt like forever to Dean. Dean rushed out of the room, out to the Impala, leaving a slightly confused Sam, an amused Gabriel and a breathless Cas. After a moment, Sam and Gabriel follwed Dean, Cas being the last one to leave. He shut the door behind him and went and sat in the front seat, Gabriel and Sam sitting in the back. He had an instinct to reach over and take Dean's hand, but he knew he couldn't. 

They got to the diner and had already ordered. "So, what's the latest on the hunt?" Gabriel asked. They were sitting in a booth, Sam on the inside sitting next to Dean, Gabriel on the inside on the other side sitting with Cas. Dean rested his forearms on the tablr, leaning forward slightly. "At first, we thought it was a gen, no big deal. But the victom said that whatever it is released her, and gen usually kill their victoms. She woke up in an ally. Said she woke up from her perfect world." Dean explained. "Did you find anything?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. "Not yet. We're asking around for anything strange happening lately." Sam said. Cas nodded. "We're helping. Right, Gab?" Cas said, glancing at Gabriel, who nodded. Dean glanced at them. "Does that mean.. You're staying?" He asked, slightly hopeful. Now that Cas was here, he didn't want him to leave. He didn't realize how much he missed him, because he was too afraid of what would happen. 

Their food came, Gab, Cas and Dean had bacon cheesburgers and fries, Sam had his usual salad. They dug in, Dean occaisionally glancing at Cas. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, because his mind thought of something else hhe would rather have in is mouth. The thoughts kind of scared him, but at the same time, he loved it. 

After they were done, they paid and went back to the motel. Dean went to the lobby to get another room for Cas and Gab, Cas in tow. After theyd gotten the room key, the started going back to the room, but Cas placed his hand on Dean's arm, making him turn towards him. "Dean..." Cas began. He thought for a moment before looking straight into Dean's eyes. "Why did you run from me?" He asked softly. Dean froze in place, unable to look away. His mouth opened and shut several times, before he could speak. "I left because I can't deal with this, Cas. I don't have really good trust, if you haven't noticed. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was just trying to protect myself." Dean finished. Cas looked down. "You think I would hurt you." He whispered. He blinked, his vision suddenly blurry. "Dean, that is the last thing I'd ever do. I know you have trust issues, but I just can't believe that you think I'd hurt you. I'm here, and I always have been. What makes you think that I could do that? I'm not ever going to leave, even if you wanted me to. I can't-" Cas stopped, the hurt and sadness overwhelming him. He gently took the key from the speechless Dean, lost in his own self hatred for what he just caused. He hated that he hurt Cas. It tore him apart. He could never make him happy like he deserves. Cas turned away and started heading towards his room, but Dean pulled him back and hugged him close. After a moment, Cas clung to him, sobbing. Dean felt something hot and wet on his cheeks, but ignored it. "I'm sorry Cas." Is all he could choke out. He pulled back and looked at Cas. He wiped Cas's tears away. "Cas...It might take me a while, but I know I can do this. I don't give a damn what others think. I just need you to be patient. Please... I know...I can.. Just don't leave. Give me time. Just-" He hugged Cas tighter. He couldn't speak. He was too broken. "Dean, Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Cas whispered. Dean only nodded. Dean pressed his lips to Cas's forehead, closing his eyes. Cas sighed, warm from Dean's touch. Dean pulled away, quickly wiping his tears off his face. He smiled slightly at at his angel, happy that he understood. He took Castiel's hand, tingling from the touch, and took him back to his room. He opened the door and saw Gabriel and Sam quickly pull away from each other. They looked like they were just about to kiss. "Nice timing, idjit." Gabriel muttered. "You're welcome." Dean smirked and Castiel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comment, kudos if you liked it, it means so much to me! I love you!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Tense Moments

*Sam*

Sam was hauched over a book, exploring the possible creatures it could be. He glanced over at Dean who was still sound asleep. He was happy that Dean had been sleeping in more. He needed the rest. He couldn't focus very much though, his mind kept going back to what happened the previous night. He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and replaying the scene in his head.

> _Sam sat at the table of the motel room, surrounded by open books. Dean had gone to go get Gabriel and Castiel a room, Castiel in tow. Gabriel currently sat on Sam's bed, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning over slightly and studying Sam. He observed his almost too long brown wavy hair, his chisled chin, his sculpted body as he leaned over the table. Gabriel stood slowly, his forever present smirk on his face, and went and sat oppisite of Sam at the table. "So Moose, what do you think of Dean and Castiel?" He asked, breaking Sam from his deep thought. Sam chuckled at his nickname, and looked at Gabriel. "Well as long as Dean is happy, I could care less. I kind of guessed by the way they always acted around each other. I don't see a problem with it." Sam replied. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "We should convince Dean to stay in the room he's going to get for Cas and I. I think they need some time to theirselves." Gabriel snickered ad winked at Sam. Sam felt his cheeks go warm, and cleared his throat. He smiled slightly. "Which one do you think would be a bottom?" Gabriel asked bluntly. Sam's eyes widened a bit, shocked by his fowardness. "Uhm..I don't think that's any of our business.." Sam sputtered. Gabriel chuckled and leaned forward. "True. But if they did choose to stay in the room together, I could stay in here with you... That is, if you don't mind." Gabriel all but purred. Sam blinked and looked at the table, his face flushed. "N-no, uh, not at all." Sam said, feeling stupid for stuttering. Gabriel looked at Sam, his eyes grazing down Sam's body. "I have a question." Gabriel said. Sam nodded, a gesture for him to continue. "You've slept with a Demon... what was it like?" Gabriel asked, a tiny trace of jealousy in his voice. "Um. It was... good I guess...." Sam said softly, partially embarrassed, partially ashamed by his time with Ruby. "So you've had a demon in bed. Have you ever thought about an angel?" Gab purred seductively. He stood and placed his hands on the table, leaning over towards Sam, whose face was crimson red. He didn't respond, he was at a loss for words. The angel leaned closer, his face just inches from Sam's. Sam let out a small huff of a breath, and  closed his eyes. Gab's lips were about to press against his, and would have, if it werent for the door of the room that opened. Gabriel and Sam jerked away from each other. "Nice timing, idjits." Gabriel muttered, slouching back in his chair. Dean laughed. "You're welcome." Dean replied. Sam was confused by the wash of dissapointment ran through him. He'd actually wanted Gabriel to kiss him._

  
_  
_Sam sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. To his surprise, the strange, rebellious, beautiful angel had stirred something in him. He could accept that. What he didn't know, was how he was going to handle it.

> *Dean*

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching a random show on TV. Gabriel went with Sammy to go get everyone food. Castiel sat behind Dean on the bed, and absentmindedly rubbed Dean's back softly, staring at the TV. He felt Dean tense. He sighed quietly. "Dean, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax." He said soothingly. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean took a slow deep breath and relaxed back against Castiel's chest. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's head. He held him gently but firm in his arms. Dean tilted his head back and looked up at Cas. Their eyes connected and Dean grinned up at him, looking adorable. Cas took one hand and guided Dean's face to the side, and leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to his. Dean leaned up slightly, making it last longer when Cas tried to pull away. He reached up with one hand and entangled it in Cas's thick dark hair. He loved how soft it felt. Cas smiled against Dean's lips, and pulled back to look at him. "You're adorable." Cas murmered. Dean felt his cheeks get hot. "You're more adorable than I am." He replied. He sat up and turned and pulled Cas into a hug. Dean was happy that Cas understood. Dean wanted to take things slow; all of this was new to him. He was somehow going to let himself be happy, and Cas would be there every step of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is my first story on here. I really hope you like it... Comment! I love you! Have some Pocky! *Holds out the box* :D


End file.
